This proposal has been prepared in response to RFA NS-99-001, and describes a Specialized Neuroscience Research Program for this Minority Institution. The Bekesy Laboratory of Neurobiology provides an appropriate site for this SNRP and would be greatly strengthened by the requested award. Three junior faculty have been selected, who have developed collaborative proposals involving an investigator at a research- intensive institution. Project 1- involves characterization of novel neuroactive compounds from Cnidaria venoms. This work will be carried out in collaboration with investigators from Johns Hopkins University who are well-known for their work in this area. Project 2- asks whether cytotoxic T lymphocytes located within the central nervous system lead to selection on neurovirulent strains of HIV-1 thus initiating AIDS dementia complex as a delayed result of this selection process. This work will be carried out in collaboration with an experienced investigator at the University of Washington, Seattle. Project 3- seeks to characterize the microbial agent responsible for a form of encephalomyelitis found in a specific Siberian population. However, prevalence is the same in-migrants as in the native population. This work will be carried out in collaboration with an NINDS Intramural investigator experienced in study of infectious diseases. Internal and External Advisory committees have been established to further assist the selected faculty in developing their independent neuroscience research careers. This award will substantially improve opportunities for underserved minorities to obtain high-quality research training in neurosciences at this institution.